


Mothers

by craterdweller



Category: Sanctuary (TV), The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s02e01, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/pseuds/craterdweller
Summary: Dana Scully visits her old friend Helen Magnus after a tragedy.
Relationships: Dana Scully & Helen Magnus
Kudos: 5
Collections: 1 Million Words' Rare Pairs, Genprompt Bingo Round 17, Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	Mothers

The woman sat alone on the ledge, unmoving and seemingly unaware of Dana’s presence. If not for the slight shake of her shoulders, she could be a statue. Dana cleared her throat but received no response. Choosing to interpret the woman’s silence as an unspoken invitation, Dana called out as she approached, “Helen?”

“I told Henry I wasn’t to be disturbed.”

“Yes, he mentioned. Yet, you haven’t told me to leave.”

“Why are you here, Dana?”

“I came as soon as I heard. I am sorry about Ashley.” Dana swung one heeled foot over the low wall encircling the rooftop deck so that she was straddling the edge. Heights weren’t an issue for the former FBI agent, but Helen was fragile right now. Paired with her unpredictability, it was a dangerous combination. Grief could break even the strongest person. Dana should know. She avoided looking down several stories to the sidewalk below. “Have there been any leads?”

“Leads?”

“The police, I mean. I could call some people at the Bureau.”

Helen shook her head. “Thank you, but that won’t be necessary.”

“They have the UNSUB in custody? They didn’t mention that in the …” She broke off at Helen’s raised eyebrow. “Ah. The police aren’t looking into this, are they?”

“No. It would only get the detectives killed.”

“Helen …”

“Dana, I appreciate your concern, but it is being handled.”

“By whom?”

“Ashley’s father. I’m afraid you’ve wasted a trip out here.”

Dana shifted closer to Helen, swinging her other leg over so that they were now sitting side by side. She scooted closer, taking Helen’s ice-cold hand in her own, but saying nothing. There were no platitudes for a woman who had lost her child. No words of comfort. No quick bandaids for the deep despair. So, she did what she could, what Helen had done for her after William. She sat with her.

Dana lost track of how much time had passed. All she knew was that her ass was numb. She shifted her weight as subtly as she could to get the circulation moving again.

Helen stirred. “How’s Fox?”

Dana swallowed, tossing aside the notion of playing dumb. Helen was one of the few who knew of her troubled history with her ex-partner. “He’s Mulder.” She shrugged.

Helen raised an amused eyebrow. “Just because he’s paranoid doesn’t mean they aren’t out to get him.”

“I never pegged you for a Kurt Cobain aficionado.”

“Hey, I’m old, not dead. And you haven’t answered my question.”

Dana rolled her eyes. “It isn’t as if they don’t know where we are; I pay taxes, I work at a hospital an hour away from DC…And Mulder lives in a shack.”

“The two of you couldn’t work things out?”

Dana frowned. “It’s complicated.” She studied the darkening clouds on the horizon. A storm was moving in. Fitting weather for two women in a dark mood. She brushed away the unpleasant memories. This wasn’t about her and Mulder giving up William for adoption. It was about Helen losing her only daughter to a senseless murder. “You’ve never told me about Ashley’s father …”

Helen laughed bitterly. “You would never …”

It was Dana’s turn to raise an eyebrow.

“It’s complicated.”

The two returned to their silence until a shooting star streaked across the black sky. Silently, separately, they wished.

**Author's Note:**

> This scene popped into my head while looking over open prompts. It is my attempt to write with characters I don't normally.
> 
> Prompts filled:
> 
> GenPrompt Bingo Round 17: Eclipses and other astronomical events  
> Trope Bingo Round 14 - Crossover  
> 1mw Rare Pairs - Dana Scully & Helen Magnus


End file.
